oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty Sparks Brawn
More Than A Pretty Face It was time. Helen's heels clacked against the castle floor as she ran, her dress flying in the wind behind her. The royal guards stopped her at an arch, bringing their swords to an X. "You're Highness, we cannot let you pass!" They said respectfully while still trying to retain a commanding presence. The bullets that they were sweating ruined this facade and though Helen knew it was her parents commands but she would have to disobey. Blowing a pink mist into their faces, they would see Helen walking away, apologizing for the inconvenience, when in reality she had slipped right past their altered minds. Where was she going? To join the fight. Recently the World Government had demanded that the Troy Empire abide by their commands, join forces with them and live under their rule. Naturally the Empire refused, threats were made, and today the World Government was going to carry them out. Her family had arranged a marriage for the bravest warrior on the battlefield, for the man who came out on top to have her hand in marriage. Sending her picture across the Spartan Archipelago, hundreds of thousands of ships from each island came to fight on behalf of Troy, putting their lives at risk to have Helen as a bride. But she did not want to marry. At this time Helen was only nineteen! With her entire life ahead of her, there was no reason to be anchored down by a foolish man. She would fight for herself, for her freedom, and she would come out victorious. Slipping out of the castle, she could see the sea's horizon. One giant Marine warhips sailing could be seen, coming to claim Illium as their own territory. Against them, on another side, came hundreds and hundreds of the Sparta Archipelago's own ships, all of varying sizes and design and yet they sailed as one. All for her. She had to join them. What type of princess stands idly by as men fight in her place? One who cannot protect her own crown. This was not the royal family they deserved. Throwing on old ragged cloak over herself as to hide from the masses, the woman and children remaining on the island who were deeply terrified at the events that were to come, along with the men too injured or sick to join the might who might recognize Helen and give her away. Walking through the streets more guards came her way, as many were patrolling the island if the troops were to fail. "Ma'am! Get indoors this instance! We're at war! It's too dangerous!" Helen attempted to sound like an old women, mumbling something about getting to her daughters house they let her pass. Hurrying off, she made it to the docks and boarded what appeared to be one of the last ships leaving. The battle was soon to begin. A noble gesture Having snuck onto the war vessel, Helen removed her cloak, using it as a make-shift sheathe for her dagger. Hiding amongst the cargo, lying in wait to make her move. The ship pushed forward, joining the others in the flock to might against the single gigantic navy ship. Their size was intimidating, as they cast a huge shadow over the sunny seas, but the men did not let their charisma stop. Even below deck Helen could hear the men chanting about having a beautiful wife. Her parents were exploiting their daughters beauty but Helen could not blame them. It was a desperate time, no matter, she could not allow these men to do it alone. The first shots had been fired, Helen could not see the battle but she could hear it. The power of one warship against a thousand of Sparta's. Their ships lacked the size and strength, but they had numbers on their side and that was something Helen could work with. Sick of hiding, she came out from the Cargo and ran up to the deck. The captain of the child was shocked, "H-H-HELEN!" He yelled. The warriors on near ships in close vicinity looked at the once in a life time beauty, all with the same reaction. This alone increased moral and gave them something to fight for. The fact that the wife they were promised was right in front of them! "Yes it is I, Helen of Troy, but now is not the time for pleasantries men." They seemed to be intimidated by her! Despite many of the Spartans being much larger than her, the strong personality and beauty of the woman was something they didn't see everyday. It appeared that the Marine ship was not expecting such numbers. In past years, all islands in the Sparta Archipelago had been at war, only recently had things finally calmed down and peace treaties were made and signed, the marines were not aware of that last detail and believed that the countries would turn together, but it appeared they had been united just when they needed it the most. Now, Helen needed to speak to her warriors. Blowing a pink mist from her mouth, a giant image of her stood on the ship, standing at least one hundred feet tall, this guaranteed that everyone would be able to see and hear her. The hearts in their eyes showed it had worked. "My people! I am sorry to say that lives will be lost today and the sea stained red but I am here to promise that it will not be in vain. For your sacrifices, your wives and children will walk freely, the future Spartan's will not be bound by invisible chains and forced to bow down at the words of the World Government. So we will raise our swords-" Her speech was interrupted by a loud BANG, the warship had fired a cannon right at her illusionary figure. The one thousand spartan warships howled, speeding up and firing their own cannons at the ship, with each round barely denting it. The process seemed so hopeless, the warship continued to fire, blowing ships to smithereens right before her eyes. She watched as the people who fought for her died, calling out for help, that she could not give. She could not save these people! Who was she to command they fight for her! She had to do something, anything... That was when he appeared. A man who she could not make out at this moment, standing at the very edge of the warship, a giant man. "I am Marine Commodore Boruda. Surrender and comply to the World Governments orders or be crushed." The man said, pounding one of his fists into the other and flicking his cigar behind him. He was a large man, muscular and tall, standing about fifteen feet taller than Helen herself, she came to the conclusion he must be a giant or have giant blood in him. He had dark skin with no hair aside from a long black beard, wearing strange clothing accompanied by his marine cloak. "It's 'the mountain' Boruda!" one of the Spartans shouted, whether that was our of fear or not Helen couldn't determine. It did not matter to her what they called this man, he was a jeopardy to her people and he would have to be stopped! Leaping from ship to ship due to how close they were, she eventually made her way to the front, "It is me who you want. I am the captain of this fleet. If you wish to proceed, to Illium, you have to get through me." The cannons pointed toward her and yet Helen did not sweat or move a muscle. She simply stared up at the man who proceeded to to pound his fists together and then push forward, creating a staircase of floating rocks up to his ship. "Let's hope you're just as strong as you are pretty. Heheh." The man teased. He was itching for a fight, commanding his troops to continue firing, Helen did the same and the war continued around them. A Diamond in The Rough "How can you live with yourself." Helen said, staring at the man with disgust in her eyes and hatred in her voice. "Whaddaya mean? I'm just following orders." The man said with a grin, clearly being sarcastic. "Then you are a dog chasing a bone thrown by a cruel master. If you want to act like an animal-" She was cut off, the man punched the ground, the deck of the Warship being covered in rock! With the ships size, it could have been a small island, with mountains in random places, dips and other things of the like. "Now, do you wanna talk or do you wanna fight." He groaned, rolling his shoulder, which had also been turned into a rock. His devil fruit power. "Ah yeah, the Kois Kois no Mi!" He stated proudly, now his entire arm had been transformed. Helen had never seen this type of power before, a logia!? She could not let this distract her. "You're power means nothing to me." She spat confidently, causing the man to fake a sizzling sound as if she had burned him. If that is how he wanted to feel, then so be it. The pink mist releasing from her mouth once again, the man chuckled, seeing it as some sort of trick instead of a fruits power. Only when he felt as if his entire body was on fire, even his insides, did he scream in terror and pain. Helen watched as the grown man, surrounded by his own territory, cried out for help and soon the illusion vanished. "The safety of my people is not a joke. I refuse to be something on your agenda to take care of, there are lives at stake, you animal." Helen had never shown this side of her, a cruelty towards only the most vile of humans... marines. She hated them. How could they be so cruel! To harm innocent people, to slaughter them simply because they refuse to obey. The man stood up, his entire body turning to rock now. "You spiteful bitch." He said, bringing his fist forward as his arm extended, attempting to deliver a punch. Helen leaped, landing on his arm which he quickly retracted, causing her to fall but she recovered! Springing back up only for him to sprint at her, bringing a boulder to her face which she also managed to dodge just in the nick of time. "We gonna run now? Wheres that courage of yours you like to speak of." He mocked, a spike appearing from the artificial earthen ground underneath Helen, which she side stepped, only to be trapped in a cage of them moments later! He had planned this due to her movements. Still, she remained calm. Any other mood in a battle would only lead to defeat. "Let's call it quits, I'd hate to kill you.. such a pretty gal." In the short time Helen had known this man she came to the conclusion he could possibly be the worst being she ever met. Perverse, arrogant, and cruel. Helen prepared to speak again but the spikes transformed into hands! A few grabbing her legs and holding them into place, the others her arms, some her waists, and one held her mouth shut. "Maybe you can give me a little something... and I'll call this all off." The man crept toward her, Helen's eyes widening. The rock hand on her mouth released, only so that the man could kiss her, but to his surprise the pink mist was blown into his face showing that Helen had escaped his trap, appearing behind him, he focused his attention on that, sending a barrage of rocks her way, well the way he believed her to be. In reality, Helen had cut her way out using her dagger. In the illusion, Helen was now crushed, the man made his move, pushing the rock to reveal a helpless Helen! Right as he leaned in to touch her, he felt a sharp pain in his back. Her dagger. "I am Helen. Princess of Troy. Considered the most beautiful woman alive, I would never go to bed with a heart as black as yours." The man was shocked, how could he have lost? A Surprising Outcome Without their leader, the marine ship quickly fell, Helen's troops sunk it and that was that. Though she had lost a lot of her own fleet, over half of the warriors returned home and it was a glorious victory. One that would make them an enemy of the Government and set Helen on the path to becoming a revolutionary. Apparently, rumors had started about the war across the seas. Claiming that Helen's bold words and beauty inspired the one thousand ships to her aid, though that wasn't exactly true, the men agreed that it did help and Helen wore the alias proudly.